The Savage
by Fangirlwithapassion
Summary: Clara might have survived the maze but a brand new danger is forming quickly. With the lingering threat of phase two and the demons of her past she struggles to protect those she loves and continues to question everything. Will she be capable of stopping WICKED? Can she save her friends? And, how long can she survive until her past catches up with her? SEQUEL TO 'THE SWITCH'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **(Clara P.O.V)**

When Clara finally woke she woke to a bright blinding light and a hard bed beneath her back. She moaned as her eyes peeled open. For a moment she was unsure of where she was but then everything washed back like a tsunami of information. It left her staring blankly at the roof for a few moments before she suddenly became aware of the drips and instruments which were attached to her skin. She forced herself to sit up and instantly regretted it as her stomach ached with pain.

Her fingers lightly pulled up her shirt and realised she had been stitched up. There was hardly any remains of the wound she once had. Whatever they were pumping through her must be doing a damn good job.

She pulled the plugs and drips from her skin setting off a bunch of alarms which she chose to ignore before slowly standing. Her legs felt weak but didn't seem to betray her as she walked towards the door which to her surprise was locked.

"What the-?" she started as she yanked it again.

"I see you've woken," a man behind her suddenly said, making her jump around towards him. He was in his late thirties she guessed, with greyish hair and a face that reminded her of a rat. "We were afraid you weren't going to make it."

She scowled as she back up against the door, "who are you?"

"I'm the one who saved you," he said with a sly smile, "but you can call me Janson."

"Good to know," she shot back, a strange feeling lurking inside her stomach. "I want to see my friends," she demanded.

He chuckled, "why don't you clean up a bit first?"

Clara looked down at her dirtied clothes, covered in her own blood along with sweat and grime. With it the memories of the maze. She had to get this reminder from her as soon as she could.

Not five minutes later she was standing under the pressurised spray of the shower and scrubbing the dirt and grime from her skin, she washed her hair as well before stepping out, drying and brushing it. Janson had left her some fresh clothes which included a long sleeved woollen cream turtle neck and tight blue jeans with black combat boots.

As she turned to exit she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and as she turned she realised it was in fact her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widened at her reflection, after all it was the first time she had seen herself in three years and even before she wouldn't remember what she'd looked like.

Clara knew she was beautiful, with curves of a women and her once childlike face had matured. Her hair was curled and glistened with droplets of water, her eyes wide and blue and reflected the eyes of a girl who had seen plenty. She was medium height and was slim but had some muscle.

Before she stared too much she decided to turn away and march out the door where Janson was waiting, she followed him down the hall as he talked.

"First I think we should sit down and have a little chat before we decide what to do with you," he said, they way he said it made Clara glance across at him. Despite his smile Clara still felt uneasy in his presence.

Clara fell into silence as she followed Janson the rest of the way. He stared at her, the ghost of a smirk upon his lips, it made Clara feel uneasy about the man before her. She got the impression he was more than what he was letting on.

"We have someone waiting to talk to you," Janson smiled as he escorted her through the door. It didn't take Clara long to notice the three guards that were following. Alarm bells were ringing inside her head about everything to do with Janson and this place.

"What are they here for?" Clara asked, eyeing the guards.

"I've learnt not to under estimate you," Janson simply replied.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as they came to a sudden stop at what seemed to be some sort of office, Janson pulled up a hologram as Clara stood before it. The guards taking a firm hold upon her, it didn't take her long to realise something was going on.

And when the hologram appeared with Ava Paige upon it her eyes narrowed, she didn't allow herself to feel shock like she should, Ava Paige was alive and that filled her with a rage so strong it reflected upon the screen to Ava.

" ** _You_** ," Clara spat.

Ava smiled slightly and brushed her blouse, "it's been a long time Clara."

"Obviously three years isn't enough," Clara shot back, this made Ava and Janson laugh, which only made Clara flush with anger.

"I see you've remembered our rocky past," Ava observes, a smirk on her lips.

"I remember enough."

"Do you remember enough to know WICKED is good?" Ava questioned, sitting upon her desk in the hologram.

"Don't be stupid Ava, you of all people should know I will never believe that."

"The day I convince you is the day I'll know I've done my job," she replied light heartedly. Her happiness made Claras blood boil, did she not regard the fact that she had killed so many of her friends who were young and innocent? Or did she not care?

"Trust me, I'll die before that happens."

"You are so naive, blinded by what's directly in front of you, whereas WICKED is looking at the big picture and if you did too you'd realise what we were doing was in fact good," Ava said with a sad smile. "I always hoped you'd realise this."

"Why?"

"Because someone like you we've never seen before. Yes, we've had Immunes. But someone who has survived the Flare, twice, unheard of. You give the people with the virus hope." When Clara didn't reply she continued. "If we could find out what is different about you we could have the cure."

"I survived the Flare?" Clara questioned slowly.

"Don't you remember want happened before the maze?" Ava asked as she raised her brow at Clara.

Clara hesitated, "bits and pieces, but, to be honest, I'm not really sure."

Ava paused, "I thought you would have remembered more in your Changing."

Clara shrugged, "I only remember bits and pieces, like I said, a thousand times."

"What do you remember?"

Clara inhaled, "I remember you sent us here to get a cure for something, I created Grievers, I helped with the maze, was banished into the maze once you found out about the Changing serum, I remember my friends and Teresa, I also remember that my parents are dead. You killed them."

Ava chuckled before shaking her head, "we didn't kill your parents, Clara. They were dead long before you came across us."

Clara sat up, "what do you mean?"

Ava Paige pushed her short hair behind her ears, if Clara hadn't of known better she might have thought her smile was sympathetic.

"What happened to my parents?" Clara asked, her eyes burning into the side of Avas skull.

"Despite what you might think, you came to us Clara, out of desperation. You and Teresa were alone, young and both were convinced you were dying and many, including your parents, had sacrificed much, _everything_ , for your survival."

Clara blinked at the woman before her, "how do I know if you're telling me the truth?"

Ava smiled, "that was the problem I thought we'd come across, but luckily I have the solution." She motioned to Janson who stepped forwards with a needle which was full with a clear liquid. "You can see for yourself."

"The injection will help me remember?" Clara asked, curiosity leaking into her voice and expressions.

"Yes, unlike the Changing it will rid the Swipe fully and allow you access to the earliest of memories," Ava said, "but I must warn you, before you make your decision. Your past isn't pleasant."

"Will it help me remember my parents?" Clara asked. She had to admit, in her time in the maze she hadn't thought about her parents much, mainly because she hadn't allowed herself to, because there was no use in false hope, and she became even more detached when she found out they were both dead. But now, in the moment, she realised how much she wanted to remember the people who had brought her to this world. Were they good people? Were they special like Clara and Teresa? Did they have happy lives before this?

"Clara," hologram Ava whispered as she moved forwards towards, "this will help you remember everything. For three years you've wondered about your past, wouldn't it be nice to know?"

"It will," she whispered, "but, I want to see my friends first."

Ava chuckled, "I think by now you've realised that your time with WICKED isn't over, so won't this help you?"

Clara rolled her eyes, "you make me sick."

Ava stepped back, "when you remember you might understand why we do what we do. Maybe you'll understand that WICKED is truly good."

Clara exhaled loudly, "nothing that has happened could never justify what you've done to me and my friends."

Ava motioned to the needle, "you can make a judgement of your own, see for yourself."

Her eyes travelled to the clear needle that was placed in Jansons palm, inside it, the serum to access her memory. The access to her past. Clara drew in a breath, this serum would help her remember her past, possibly helping her in the future, but at the same time could she cope with her past? Even Ava admitted it would be tough. Ava Paige. The one that put them through the maze trials, been the cause of dozens of her friends deaths and also almost killed her multiple times. The founder of WICKED, the one thing in her whole life she hated the most, and she hated a lot of things.

And there was another lingering question.

Could she be trusted?

 _Obviously_ not. Not after everything she'd done. Not after all the lies. And after the lingering threat of whatever was to come. People like Ava Paige made Clara doubt she'd ever learn to trust properly again.

"So what's it going to be Clara?" Ava purred. Clara had been almost blinded by her gentle nature moments before but now that the she was thinking rationally once more she saw the glimmer in her eye that indicated more was going on than she let known.

Clara knew that she could never trust Ava.

So she slowly shook her head, "I don't want it."

Ava looked slightly surprised, before her mask covered it once more, "why?"

Clara decided to lie through her teeth, "I think after everything I'm already struggling to cope. I don't think I could manage knowing what happened before, especially if it's as bad as you say."

Ava straightened, raising an eyebrow slowly, "but aren't you curious?"

"Curiosity can bring you consequences, I've learnt that."

Ava rolled her eyes, "so can reluctance."

"This was a choice," Clara said slowly.

"I wanted to make you think it was," Ava sneered, "make something between us civil for once."

Claras lips parted as realisation washed over her, but maybe a little too late, because she was suddenly pulled back by the guards behind her, they secured cuffs around her wrists. She couldn't fight as it was too strong but she tried.

"I was wrong to think you'd co-operate, maybe I thought, after your time in the maze you'd realise. But I have been fooled by you before. You've never been willing to work with me. Even before the maze. I was blinded by you and your story. But not any longer Clara."

She continued to struggle but she knew there was no use.

Ava stepped closer, "I want you to remember how much was sacrificed for you and my cause. I want you to understand why WICKED is good."

Janson stepped in her peripheral vision, he was running his finger up and down the needle with a dangerous glimmer in his eye.

"It's a shame we have to depart like this Clara, I was hoping for something… less tension less?" Ava said like a question.

"I'd write a farewell card but I have no idea where the hell you're going," she seethed.

Ava chuckled, "not me, you." Her eyes flickered to the men who had the iron grip on her, "Janson, proceed with giving subject A/B17 the removal of the Swipe, and then contact me when she wakes."

Claras eyes widened before she felt a stabbing pain in her neck, she felt the liquid being pushed into her skin. Her body went limp as she began fading out.

She felt Avas stare through the screen as she whispered, "and remember Clara, WICKED is good."

The last thing she registered was the clicking of heels before her vision went black.

 _Her earliest memories were vivid, but meaningful, they were connecting to the feeling of fear and worry. She remembered sun, scorching hot sun that stung your skin and made you break out in a furious sweat, even if you were only in the rays for a few moments._

 _She also remembered water, a tsunami of brown dirty water that washed through the city and collected up people._

 _She saw faces, faces melting off their bone like wax to a candle, screams, horrifying screams that cut through the air and she remembered still bodies that washed away beside her as she ran._

 _And then the clearer memories became to come._

 _She saw her parents, her father, carrying a girl with ebony black hair and icy blue eyes, Teresa. Her father was tall, built, he had tan skin and black hair like Teresa and oak brown eyes. And her mother, who was carrying her, the same blue eyes both Teresa and Clara shared with Claras blonde hair._

 _Her mother was a beautiful caring woman, everyone loved her. She was smart and sophisticated. Her younger self remembered her listening to old records whilst staring out at the broken world through the window in the living room. That was during the better times._

 _Her father was a humorous man who liked to make light of things, but the Flare and the Sun Flares changed this. He became serious quite quickly, suddenly all that mattered to him was the survival of his two daughters and wife. He was always kind to Clara, right to the very end._

 _Her parents loved each other very much, they loved their daughters very much. But love couldn't stop The Flare._

 _Teresa must have been no older than six, herself maybe four or five. But the memories were clear as day and as frighting as night._

 _They were running, for what seemed like a life time, sometimes from the water, other times to find shade and every now and then from people. It was soon decided they were to move from the city to the hills where they found a community to live in._

 _It was good, sustainable and reliable, the people were nice and supportive and they were safe. That was until the ships arrived and shot darts at them._

 _Her parents grabbed Teresa and Clara, running from the people in the green suits but they weren't safe. Her parents stumbled to the ground as the darts found their skin. The darts soon found Teresa and Clara as well._

 _Clara remembered feeling pain, excruciating pain tearing through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. And when she woke the next time she was inside a closed in hut, her head pounded like there was something inside, knocking away at her sanity. She remembered screaming, crying, yelling things that didn't make sense._

 _At the age of five she had already lost her mind once._

 _But she did remember screaming the same sentence possibly a thousand times over._

 ** _"_** ** _MY HEAD HURTS!"_**

 _Because it did, a pain so excruciating she felt like giving in then, throwing herself against a wall and ending it right there._

 _But she didn't._

 _And as the days passed she became better, the pain seeped away slowly and soon enough she was able to make her way out of the hut, to find the town empty, except for one._

 _"_ _Deedee," Clara whispered, "what happened here?"_

 _Deedee, that was Teresas name before the maze._

 _"_ _Athena, they've gone, all of them," Teresa whispered back._

 _"_ _What about Mummy and Daddy?" Clara whispered, her eyes scanning the broken village before her. Her nostrils filling with the stench of rotting flesh._

 _"_ _The cold killed them, it almost killed you," Teresa frowned, tears springing up in her blue eyes, "I don't know how we are still alive. Everyone else who got hit died."_

 _It wasn't long before they left the village, there was no point staying, even though they were both young they knew that. And then they met some unlikely companions._

 _Lana. Alec. Trina. Mark._

 _She remembered them being cautious of them first, they were aware she had the illness and had shown symptoms and mysteriously recovered. But apparently she still had evidence of the illness, a purple vein that ran down her forehead._

 _But despite the caution they decided to help Clara and Teresa, it was obvious from the start the strangers cared for them. Especially Trina, she would cuddle and hold the girls when we were upset and tell them it was going to be okay._

 _They were separated soon after, the girls were taken by a bunch of Cranks and held captive inside some old houses which was occupied by Cranks. Clara remembered being hit and kicked and cut, she remembered crazy people scaring her and hissing at her. She cried many times in that house, she was only young._

 _Over the days she was held there she became increasingly sick, like she was before, her head began throbbing once more, equally as bad. But then she was saved and taken to a place which was called the Flat Trans were she parted with Trina, Mark and Alec._

 _Trinas last words to her stuck with her._

 _"_ _You're special Athena. You can save the world. Promise me, promise me you'll be brave."_

 _She promised before letting go of her hand and crossing the Flat Trans with Teresa. She remembered looking back at Trina, the way that she looked at her made Clara feel like she was carrying humanity on her shoulders. Like she was their only hope. Trina knew that better than anyone._

 _After she crossed the Trans that is when they came across WICKED for the first time._

 _She was separated from Teresa for weeks until the illness which was named the Flare cleared once more. She was labelled as special, and maybe she was, she survived the Flare, twice._

 _It was unheard of, a miracle. Clara quickly became a beacon of hope, not just for WICKED but for the Cranks who weren't past the gone. The news of her survival spread across the Trans like a wild fire, the people needed hope. And they clung onto this piece of hope like a life line._

 _If she could survive the Flare, why couldn't they?_

 _She remembered being constantly guarded, escorted like she was precious cargo. She remembered the Cranks past and before the Gone fighting to get into WICKED. Just to get Clara. Like if they had her in their possession they were cured._

 _They couldn't be more wrong. Technically Clara wasn't cured herself, she still had the Flare pumping through her veins. It had never stopped. So far she had just managed not to be killed by it._

 _And then she met Ava, she explained the situation and said how Teresa and a boy named Thomas were creating the maze. She was given a task of what was to roam inside them._

 _The first time she met the other Gladers was at a meeting. She was sat up the front of the room with Teresa, Thomas, a boy named Aris and a girl named Rachel. She was in the middle of the two pairs, looking down at her lap, her fists clenched together under the table. As Ava spoke the others before them stared, but mainly at the small blonde haired girl who hadn't been introduced yet. But it was clear that she was different to the rest. Her blue eyes which burned with fury gave it all away._

 _A girl so young shouldn't feel such fury and hate._

 _A boy, around the same age, with blonde hair and a thick British accent stood up, "and who's she?" he asked, pointing to Clara._

 _Clara looked up as Avas eyes found hers, Ava smiled, "this, dear Newton, is Clara. She's special, different to the rest of you. She isn't immune but she survived the Flare. Twice."_

 _The boy Newton squinted, "how?"_

 _Ava shrugged, "we aren't sure, but that's what we are here for, is it not?"_

 _The boy nodded and then moved his eyes to Clara, he then smiled slightly. She tilted her head to the side with confusion. Shouldn't he be scared? But before too long her own lips tilted up into a small but kind smile._

 _The creation of the Grievers came next, she worked on that for most her time with WICKED, Newton and Clara became close friends quite quickly and they often found themselves in each other's dorms when they couldn't sleep because of night terrors threatened their slumber._

 _Newt had memories of his own. She found out he had a sister, who died in the early stages of the Flare, he told her everything, as did Clara. Their deep connection was what seemed to remind them that everything was going to be okay._

 _Teresa drifted further from Clara and hardly talked to her, and when she did she was cold and bitter, she was focused on the trials too much to worry about her sister, or at least that's what she said._

 _Clara became close with most of the Gladers, mostly Minho, Chuck, Sonya, Harriet and Alby. Minho and Clara were extremely close, he was slightly older than herself and Clara saw him as somewhat of an idol. He taught her a lot about self-defence, but most of all he taught her how to run. They pair were always up to mischief, pulling pranks around the headquarters and frequently getting caught. They were partners it crime, two of a kind. But Newt was her best friend and everyone knew that, especially Ava._

 _It wasn't long before Newt and Clara had a connection deeper than friendship, one they wouldn't understand until later on, once it was too late._

 _When Clara completed the Grievers with the addition of the Changing liquid that's when things began to get bad again. Ava found out about the Changing liquid from Teresa, but it was too late by then to change anything. So instead Clara was sent up into Group B early, the first of the Group._

 _The last memory was sketchy, but still terrifying._

 _A needle, much like the one she only saw moments ago, pain in her neck, Newt crying and banging on the glass door, and then she was fading away, with it the memories from her past. That's where her journey inside the maze began._

 **(Newt P.O.V)**

"How long until you think they'll let us see her?" Minho asked as he pushed a bread roll down his throat.

"She mightn't have even woken yet," came Thomas' reply.

"I hope we get to see her soon, this waiting is killing me," Teresa said, the guilt eating her up.

Newts knee bounced up and down beneath the table with the nervousness and longing he felt to see Clara. All he wanted was to hold her, tell her she'd be okay. Because he knew how she'd be feeling. He felt the sorrow and sadness himself.

"If I know Clara at all then I know she'll pull through, she always does," Frypan added from his place upon his bed.

"The shuck girl couldn't die, even if she tried. She's probably immortal or something," Minho smirked.

Newt rolled his eyes but chuckled despite his stupid explanation. Janson had told them she would be okay, but he wouldn't believe it until he saw it for himself. He needed to see her and decide for himself if she was okay.

They were currently seated in a large room waiting to be taken to where they would be testing the Gladers to see if they were physically okay. They were able to shower and get changed before being provided with a large meal. Newt had managed to sleep a little, but it was restless and filled with visions which disturbed him and pulled him back to reality. The Gladers didn't speak much, they were all still in the raw stages of processing what just happened. He doubted any of them would ever fully comprehend and accept the events of the last three years.

The Gladers looked up as a door swung open, Janson stood with a smile upon his face, "follow me."

They obeyed and followed Janson quietly down the corridors until they reached a double set of doors which he pushed open, revealing a large room filled with medical equipment. Teresa was separated from the group and followed a woman, looking back over her shoulder and briefly meeting their eyes before doing so.

They were then seated and given various amounts of injections and had fair amounts of different tests conducted on them before they were finally able to go. Thomas was removed from the group as they headed to the dining hall.

Once inside they quickly noticed that they weren't the only ones occupying this facility. And they certainly weren't the only ones to enter the maze. There were more groups than just Group A and Group B.

Despite the new developments Newts mind was elsewhere, he couldn't tear his mind from thinking about Clara. All he wanted was her safety, to insure a future for her and maybe for the two of them. If that's what she wanted. He wanted to see her run, not away from something or someone, to run for the sake of running. To run to feel freedom. He wanted to see her plan a future that didn't involve the maze. He wanted to see her do simple things. Like stare out at a landscape that wasn't the Glade. To marvel at a proper sunset. To wake at dawn and not have to fear the day ahead.

All he wanted for her was happiness, to feel the bliss of living. And he hoped he'd be able to do that beside her.

"Newt," Minho said, suddenly interrupting his thoughts, "you alright?"

He blinked before nodding. Minho frowned, "look, I know you're worried about Clara. But you have to trust me when I say she's fine. She's gunna be fine, alright? And even if she's not you and I will make sure of it."

Newt smiled slightly before nodding, he was just about to turn back to the conversation when he heard Thomas speak.

"Teresa?"

Newt followed his eyes to where Teresa was being escorted by a bunch of guards on the other side of a glass panel. Thomas stood, his brows furrowed his eyes followed Teresa.

"Thomas you can't-" but Newt cut himself off by what he saw next.

The tip of a stretcher came into view, a bunch of guards surrounding it and an unmoving being placed on top of it. Newt subconsciously stood and slowly walked to the glass panel, his eyes glued to the unmoving figure, trying to get a glimpse of who it was. Deep down he knew who it was, but he needed to see it to believe it.

And he wished he hadn't.

Clara looked pale, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her blonde hair was plastered to her face with sweat. There was a purple swollen lump upon her neck. Her eyes moved frantically beneath her lids, her fingers twitched at her side and her mouth was occasionally forming unspoken words.

She looked worse than she did in the maze.

"Clara!" he called through the glass although he knew quite well she wouldn't be able to hear him. He paced along the side of her stretcher, the guards around her quickly noticing the boy on the other side of the panel and pushing the stretcher along faster.

In front of her Teresa turned around, a terrified expression upon her face as she stared at her sister, and then she made eye contact with Thomas and Newt before turning back around once more.

The two girls disappeared from sight not a moment later.

Newt and Thomas were stopped from following them by a guard who was standing by the door, "can't go past here boys."

Newt and Thomas exchanged a meaningful glance before Thomas asked, "where are they taking them?"

"Just to the clinic to do some more tests," he answered shortly.

"What's wrong with Clara?" Newt blurted out, the man glared at him before answering.

"She woke from the operation and her body went into shock, she lost a lot of blood very quickly. It was likely to happen," he explained shortly.

"Can we see them?" Thomas asked, when the man didn't reply he continued, "they are our friends and we want to make sure they are okay."

"Not yet, there will be plenty of time for that later. Now, get out of here and sit back down," the guard snapped.

Newt and Thomas exchanged a look before heading back to their seats.

As much as Newt wanted to deny it he knew something wasn't right. They both knew it.

 **A/N:**

 **So there it is *BAM* the first chapter to the sequel. Hopefully this chapter explains a bit of the confusion from the ending as I know there was so many questions left unanswered in the last chapter.**

 ** _I want to know what you thought of this first chapter so PLEASE leave me a review! To know your thoughts and to know people are still enjoying my story encourages me to update quicker! So even if you have never reviewed before on my story but enjoy reading it please leave me a review!_**

 **If you are currently wondering when Clara and the Gladers will be reunited I will have to say in about one or two chapters time. And if you are also wondering if there will be some fluff, the answer is yes…**

 **I really hope you guys liked reading the first chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

 **Believe me when I say there are some HUGE twists to come!**

 **Until then!**

 **Later Gladers!**

 **x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **(Teresa P.O.V)**

"What did you do with her?" Teresa spat out as soon as the door closed behind her, they were standing in a room where she was surrounded by guards. Clara was wheeled inside as well, she was placed beside an empty bed. Teresa couldn't believe how sickly she looked.

"We simply did what we were instructed to do," a guard answered.

"And what is that?" Teresa asked, "killing her? Because whatever you are doing to her doesn't seem to be having a good effect."

"She's going to be fine," Janson answered as he pushed through the door.

Teresa stepped back, sensing something was going on, "what did you do to her?" she repeated, this time her voice wavered with uncertainty.

Janson simply smiled as he sat on the side of Claras bed, "we simply cleared the Swipe."

"You gave her memories back?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes," he confirmed, "and we will offer to give yours back as well. So, Teresa, would you like to remember?"

Teresa didn't even have to think about it, "yes."

Janson simply smiled as he stood, "alright, proceed with conducting the removal of the Swipe."

A needle was brought to her side and then injected into her neck, Teresa didn't protest once as they moved her onto the empty bed beside Clara. The last thing she heard was Janson.

"Ava, Teresa has been given the removal of the Swipe. And trust me, she was a lot easier than her sister."

 **(Clara P.O.V)**

When Clara woke she woke to the sound of her head pounding in her ears, she shot up into a sitting position and realised she had been removed from where she was last. She was currently positioned in a completely dark room. Her heart pounded his her chest as a sudden wave of fear washed over her.

 _This wasn't over._

The pain and the fear she had felt her whole life hadn't ceased. She was still the same girl, fighting and struggling for survival. And this was only the beginning.

The thought made her cry out loud, the agonised cry eventually turned into a scream. Long and filled with emotion. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was breathing raggedly and gasped for air.

She had to warn them, she had to tell them somehow.

Clara forced herself to stand, she was still sobbing as she stumbled around in the darkness and she stretched her hands before her to guide her in the endless abyss of blackness. Her hands met a soft surface. She paused, as her hips pressed into something solid, a structure of some sort.

Her hands lingered on the surface for a short moment before she realised.

She was touching another being. She could feel their short warm breath upon her skin. There was someone else in here.

Lights suddenly turned on, blinding Clara for a short moment before she was able to look down at the person who laid on a bed below her.

The person, unmoving and pale, but alive.

Teresa.

A haggard scream escaped her throat as she staggered back.

What had they done to her? Had they given her the Swipe too?

She prayed not.

The door swung open and Janson followed by a bunch of guards appeared. Clara looked around and grabbed an empty syringe which was sitting on a table beside Teresa. She lifted it, "don't come near me," she wheezed.

"Think you're going to defeat WICKED with a flimsy syringe?" Janson laughed.

Clara backed up against the wall, her body shaking with a mixture of fear, pain and rage. "I'll use what I can," she answered.

He simply grinned as he stepped forwards, "so what do you think about your past, dear _Athena_?"

Clara cringed, "that's not my name."

"Oh, but it was," he said as he stepped closer, "or do you not remember?"

"Of course I remember," she spat. "But that isn't who I am anymore."

"It's not? Have you finally realised that WICKED is in fact good and your fighting is somewhat useless. Because that would be quite a significant change."

"I'll never believe that," she replied swiftly, gripping onto the syringe tighter. "I'll keep fighting you until I die."

Janson shook his head slowly, "well, now you say that, your fight might be over a bit sooner than expected."

Clara froze.

"Guards, get her."

The guards advanced and despite Claras great effort they knocked the syringe from her hand and caught her swinging arms and dragged her out of the room.

"TERESA!" Clara screamed as they dragged her from the room. But Teresa didn't stir.

They dragged her from along the corridors, Clara continued to kick and thrash about but her efforts were no use. There were a dozen of them and one of her. She cried out for sister constantly, she wasn't sure why. Maybe because her sister was the only person from her past who could share the pain she was feeling. Maybe to warn her, in hope she'd wake to her voice.

No one answered her cries. They were just met with an empty echo. The guards didn't flinch when she cried and screamed. They ignored her agony with such ease it was almost disturbing.

She felt helpless… hopeless… everything she had done had amounted to this. Hadn't she deserved more? Didn't she deserve to know she could live in safety with her friends? She had struggled and fought so much, kept her clarity and humanity and this is what she got.

They all deserved better.

No one deserved this fate.

Clara was more than a Crank. She was more than the girl before the maze. She was more than the girl from the maze.

And she knew she deserved more. She knew her friends, her lover and her family deserved more.

The question now was simple. Would she fight for it? Or would she give into WICKED?

As of yet Clara was unsure of what the answer would be. She had already lost so much. Was it really worth fighting anymore?

 **(Thomas P.O.V)**

When Aris pushed his way into his room he had been curious of the kid that stuck his head out from underneath his bed, maybe even thought he was a little strange. But as he followed Aris deeper into the vent system he realised quickly that this kid was onto something.

"Here," Aris said as he stopped above an opening in the vent, "hurry up or we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" Thomas asked as he peeked over the vent to the ground below.

Aris placed his finger over his lips as voices were suddenly heard.

"Take these ones in, then bring subject A/B 17 in after," a feminine voice instructed. The doctor came into view and swiped their card, opening the door before stretchers with bodies covered with material were pushed through. Thomas' brows furrowed with confusion.

Suddenly in the distance a round of screams boomed throughout the corridors below, the doctor who was standing by the door smirked and muttered to herself, "I guess she's awake."

Janson came into view next, looking slightly irritated, "if she keeps screaming she'll alert the other subjects."

"It's not like anyone will hear her anyway," murmured the female doctor.

The screams and cries were suddenly so close they sent shivers down Thomas' spine, he leaned forwards, trying to get a better view. To understand what was going on.

And that's when she came into view. Clara.

She looked terrible, she looked sickly. Ghostly pale. Her eyes bulged with desperation and were shinning with tears. Her face was flushed from yelling and she thrashed in the grip of the guards which surrounded and held her.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

Her eyes, which were normally a cool blue, were somewhat different. Her pupils were expanded, the blue orbs which usually surrounded her pupils were barely visible. And her eyes were like windows, showing the terror, the horror she was feeling.

Thomas had never seen Clara like this.

Something terrible had happened.

The doors shut not seconds later, leaving the corridor in silence, Claras screams were cut off.

"Who is that girl?" Aris asked. "You know her?"

Aris must have been able to see the look of terror in Thomas' eyes, "yeah, I do. She was in our maze."

The pair fell into silence.

"I wonder what happened," Aris said aloud.

"Something terrible," Thomas answered, "something horrific."

With a little more exchange from Aris, Thomas was suddenly making his way back to his room where he would tell the Gladers of his findings. But he wasn't entirely sure if he'd tell them about Clara. He didn't know how he could form what he saw into words.

The sight of her like that stuck in Thomas' mind and would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He pushed his way back into their room where the Gladers were up, they moved back as they saw Thomas slide out from under the bed. Confusion laced their features.

"Where the shuck have you been?" Minho asked.

"Something is going on," Thomas answered, "I don't know what it is but something is happening."

"What do you mean?" Newt asked.

"I don't know, but Aris agrees," Thomas answered, "he has been here for a week and he thinks something is going on too."

"What makes you think that?" Newt pressed.

Thomas hesitated, "we saw bodies, that were covered being pushed into this room, and Aris said that once they go in they never go out."

"And?" Minho asked like it didn't matter.

"And we saw Clara," Thomas admitted.

"Clara? Where? When? What was she doing?" Newt asked suddenly.

"A bunch of guards were carrying her, she was crying and yelling."

"How'd she look? Is she okay? Is she awake?"

"She's awake," Thomas said slowly, "and by the looks of things she's physically okay… but she looked pretty terrified, horrified actually."

Newt looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Maybe she just woke from the operation, maybe she was still in pain," Minho offered, trying to be optimistic.

"In my opinion they wouldn't possibly do anything to her, these guys are on our side," Frypan added, "if she's still alive they've obviously helped her. How could anyone possibly benefit from hurting her and hurting her alone."

Newt was nodding, "your right," he said, but Thomas could see that he was still doubtful and worried. He felt the exact same way about Teresa. Whatever was happening to Clara could be happening to her as well.

"Guys, don't you see? Something is happening," Thomas tried, "I think they are hiding something from us."

"You don't really have anything to prove that Thomas," Winston said, "Clara was probably in pain, and those bodies could be under operation. I think you're just over thinking."

Thomas stared at his friends, how could they not believe him?

Minho smiled sadly and patted him on the back before turning away with the other Gladers and heading to bed. Newt turned too, but Thomas stopped him.

"Newt, don't you believe me?" he asked.

He looked over his shoulder, "I do, it's just we escaped. Claras alive and I have them to be thankful for. We are all going to be fine. I believe it and you have to try to believe it too Tommy."

"But what about Teresa, I don't even know what they are doing with her. And the way Clara seemed… almost as if she'd seen something horrific…"

"Haven't we all?" Newt asked quietly, "look, Tommy, if I know anything about those two sisters it's that they can take care of themselves. As much as I hate to admit it we are just going to have to wait until we see them."

Thomas looked down.

"Tommy, I'm feel the exact same way you do right now. But at the moment there is nothing we can do, we just have to let them take care of things and once it's okay they'll let us see them. I know it," Newt reassured with a kind smile.

Thomas smiled slightly before nodding, Newt climbed up the bunk bed and Thomas climbed into his own bed.

Although they pretended neither boy had a proper sleep that night.

 **(Clara P.O.V)**

The terror that had taken over every sense in her body had forced her to become very aware of her surroundings very quickly. She was dragged into a dark room, the door slamming closed behind her, she was suddenly filled with dread. Her body tensed as her eyes scanned the room frantically. A gush of wind suddenly blew over her skin, making her shiver. And then she was pulled into a different section, a new room.

The room seemed to be tinged with a blue light.

She'd been here before.

There were tanks to her right, holding some type of creature.

 ** _Grievers_**.

Clara went limp in the guards' arms. No wonder she recognised this room. This was where she created Grievers. She was pulled away from the tanks and towards something else even more terrifying.

Bodies, bodies everywhere. Hanging from tubes that were attached to their limp bodies, there were dozens, maybe even a few hundred. But the sight and the stench of chemicals and metal made her feel sick to the point she began coughing.

"Knock it off," Janson spat as they threw her onto the ground. She cried out as she slammed into the floor, pain blossomed from her stomach injury, making tears run down her cheeks. She looked up as a bright light filled the room.

And there she was again, Ava in hologram form, staring down at her with an almost sympathetic look upon her face. Ava wasn't allowed to feel sympathy for Clara.

"I see you've woken," Ava smiled, "how do you feel?"

Clara forced herself to her feet, rage boiled her blood to the point she thought she might explode, "you did this to them," she said slowly.

"That I did," she replied, "I also did it to save our race. To help prevent what happened to your parents."

She glared at Ava, "you don't realise what you're doing, do you? Ruining a whole generation. There were easier ways."

Ava laughed, "what easier ways?"

"There are many, so many which are more humane than this. You could have gathered the Immunes, relied on them to start the new race," Clara said.

"Yeah?" Janson laughed, "and where does that leave you? You wouldn't be able to follow them. You're not immune."

Clara drew in a deep breath, "it would be a sacrifice anyone in their right mind would make."

"That's the problem, isn't it Clara? The people out there aren't in their right minds. They want a cure. Now. And they think the immunes can give it to them," Ava said. "Especially you."

"I'm not immune," Clara reminded slowly.

"No, you're not, but you have survived it," Ava said. "And people out there in that hellish place we call Earth believe your blood carries the cure. When they first found out about you, the sole survivor, do you want to know what they did?"

Clara was silent.

"They attacked us, killed, and fought, just to get to you. Even the ones who were still sane believed your blood was the cure. You weren't just a beacon of hope Clara, you were the beacon of survival, and in this world, anyone will do anything to survive. Even if that means killing a girl who is barely past her infant years."

Clara was quiet for a long moment, "why are you telling me this?"

"Well, even with your memory back you still don't know everything, I wanted to fill in the gaps, tell you what it would be like for you if you did happen to set foot outside the WICKED facility."

"You want me to stay, to help," Clara suddenly realised.

"Yes, Clara, even if you wanted to you wouldn't survive out there. They'd kill you if they ever found out. And then your life, everything you've been through, would amount to nothing," Ava explained, what she was saying was appealing to her, it was extremely tempting.

"What about my friends?" Clara asked.

Ava was silent for a long amount of time, simply staring.

"I'll do anything, anything at all, if you can promise me my friends freedom, that includes Group A and Group B," Clara offered desperately, "I know you could care for them, send them somewhere safe. You can take me, my blood, my brain, whatever, as long as they are safe."

Janson chuckled as Ava replied, "how very noble of you, but you must understand we will do whatever we want with you, despite what we do with your friends."

Claras eyes narrowed, "what are you going to do to them?"

"They will be going through phase two, you see, they are still crucial to the cure."

"What is phase two?" Clara asked cautiously.

"This," Ava replied, gesturing to the stilled bodies all around her, "everyone who has ever been into the maze and survives is moved here, this is phase two."

"I bet if you looked hard enough you could find some of your friends from Group B here Clara," Janson seethed.

Clara threw herself towards Janson, grabbing his jacket in her palms and shaking him, her eyes burned with fury. How dare he say that, how dare he think this was just a game. Before she was pulled from him by the guards she was able to swing her fist quickly to his right eye socket, he staggered back. And Clara was glad that would surely leave a good bruise.

She was shoved back to the ground, this time the guards made sure they held her down, out of the corner of her eye she saw Janson glare at her.

"Now, I am only able to offer you this once, do you want to work for us where you can be guaranteed safety and still be able to ensure the safety of your friends, or would you rather rebel and receive the consequences?"

Clara clenched her jaw before snarling, "I'd rather die than work for you."

Ava sighed, "alright, well I'm afraid that's it then. Janson, remove her from the premises and hook her up in the nearest abandoned building. Make sure she is secured and hooked up with WICKED so we receive her results."

Clara glared at Ava as she spoke.

"Such a shame we couldn't work together Clara, maybe a few months with the infested will teach you a lesson," Ava shrugged.

"If you're not dead," Janson sneered as he signalled for the guards to seize her.

Clara was lifted from the floor, she didn't fight or yell, instead she glared at Ava. She seemed to shift under her stare. It was a silent promise that Clara would be back, that she'd have her vengeance on WICKED.

In that moment, as Clara was dragged away from hologram Ava and out of the WICKED facility she made up her mind.

She would fight for more. She would fight for her friends. She would fight for her sister. She would fight for her best friend. She would fight for the dead. She would fight for herself. She would fight for the others WICKED had ruined.

But most of all she'd fight for the one she loved.

Newt.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late update but I've been so busy in the past couple of weeks. I'm just positing this chapter quickly so I'm sorry but I cant reply to reviews this chapter but I wanted to say anyway your reviews WERE SO NICE TO READ AND THEY ACTUALLY MAKE ME FEEL WARM INSIDE! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! THE CONTINUED SUPPORRT IS AMAZING!**

 **AND MOCKINGJAY PART TWO COMES OUT SOON! I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **Thanks again for the continued support and I always love hearing what you thought, good or bad, I'm happy to take advice, so drop me a review!**

 **Later Gladers!**

 **x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **(Clara P.O.V)**

Her hands and legs were bound with thick tape and her mouth and eyes were covered too, but she wasn't going to scream anyway, her throat was already raw and stung with pain. Besides, she had to try and figure out where she was going.

She was carried away from the room and towards something which seemed more similar to a warehouse. There the guards secured her and a few boxes to multiple quadbikes before the doors slowly ground open. Clara couldn't do much as the bikes surged forwards she felt small pelts of sand sting her skin as the sound of roaring bikes filled her ears.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that for, minutes, maybe hours? How could she be sure?

But finally the bikes rolled to a stop and she was lifted by a bunch of hands, she could hardly hear them talk over the sound of the howling wind but suddenly it stopped as they descended. A strong smell of musk and dust filled her nostrils and she silently wondered where they were planning to dump her.

"Doesn't look like any ones been here in a while," she heard one of the guards say.

"That's the point, isn't it?" another replied.

"I wonder if any Cranks are here."

"I guess she'll find out."

A few minutes later she heard the sound of a gate being opened and she was suddenly dropped onto the floor where her blind fold was removed. She immediately noticed she was placed in an abandoned building which seemed to be lacking the luxury of lighting. Terror stirred in the pit of her stomach but she wouldn't let it consume her.

One of her hands was shackled to the wall by a long thick chain that did allow her some movement. The tape was ripped from her mouth which made her eyes water as she winced with pain. The tape from her hands and legs were then removed so she was able to stand and stretch out her legs. But as she did she realised a bunch of devices were attached to her skin.

"What's this?" she asked one of the guards.

"Ava still wants your results," he answered simply.

"Why?"

"She's not done with you yet. She is merely putting you here to learn a lesson."

"How long am I staying here for?" she asked as she looked at the supplies that were dumped at her feet.

"For as long as it takes."

Despite the circumstances Clara laughed, the giggle which formed in her throat echoed throughout the building and startled her slightly.

The burst of laughter made her pause, was she going crazy? Probably.

But she couldn't deny the fact that Ava thinking she would change was amusing. Even if Clara did lose her mind she wouldn't lose her judgement when it came to Ava. What she was doing would always be wrong to her.

Not matter what state of mind she was in.

"Good luck girly, let's just hope the Cranks don't get to you before we get back," one of the guards snickered as they left her, she noticed how their eyes never ceased looking around, as if they were waiting for something to jump out at them.

"You're just going to leave me here?!" she demanded. "You can't just leave me here!"

But they ignored her, they didn't even turn back once. She watched them walk away until they were out of sight.

 **(Newt P.O.V)**

As the Gladers joined the rest of the maze survivors the following day he realised quite quickly that Thomas was acting strange. As they gathered their food and sat down Thomas spoke up.

"You guys might not believe me but I know something is going on," he stated as everyone simply stared at him.

Winston rolled his eyes, "what's going on is these people are saving our lives."

"Is that right?" Thomas snapped. "Because if it was why haven't we still been able to see Clara? And why has Teresa been taken from us?"

Minho sighed, "even if what you did see really happened we can't prove it meant anything."

"Aris said the exact amount of people who were taken to this 'safe haven' yesterday were the exact amount of bodies we saw," Thomas tried.

"Who is Aris?" Minho asked.

Thomas discretely pointed to the kid who had sunk down into the corner and was currently playing with his food, making him look a whole lot less reliable.

"Seriously?" Minho asked.

Thomas shook his head, "all I'm saying is something is going on."

Janson appeared and started reading out the names of those who would be taken to the haven.

"And I'm going to find out what it is," Thomas murmured quietly, narrowing his eyes at Janson.

Janson finished calling the names and smiled sadly at the rest of them, "that's it for today, but there is always tomorrow."

"Thomas for now I think we should just lay low and try to not draw attention to ourselves," Newt started, he was quickly cut off when he saw him stand and power walk towards the door.

"What the hell is he doing?" Newt asked.

"Drawing attention to himself," Frypan smirked.

Newt watched from afar as Thomas kept his head down and walked towards the doors, he was shoved back by the guard there and Thomas instantly retaliated by grabbing onto his uniform in a threatening manner. Newt jumped to his feet and rushed forwards, running over to Thomas and pulling him back.

"Hey! _Hey!_ " Janson called as he ran over. "Thomas, buddy, what are you doing?"

"I want to know what's on the other side of that door," Thomas replied.

"You trust me right? You and me, were on the same side," Janson reassured with a smile.

Thomas paused and looked Janson dead in the eye, "are we?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

Janson narrowed his eyes, it was at that moment Newt noticed it. His right eye was slightly swollen. There seemed to be a tinge of purple behind some makeup, like he was trying to hide the bruised eye.

A feeling of dread filled Newt, he found himself wondering where he could have possibly gotten that from. The answer seemed as clear as day if Thomas' account was correct. Clara.

"Hey, why is your eye bruised?" Newt asked as his forehead furrowed.

Janson scowled before he turned to the guards, "take them back to their dorms, _now_."

It wasn't long before they were escorted back to their rooms and locked inside.

"Why the shuck did you do that for?" Minho demanded.

Thomas grinned as he pulled out the guards pass as there was a loud bang from under his bed and out slid Aris. "Ready Thomas?"

He nodded as he crouched down, but before he disappeared under the bed he turned back to his friends, "I'm going to find out what's going on, something is going on. I know it."

Not a moment later he disappeared in the vent under the bed. Newt let out a long breath as the Gladers looked to him.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see what he finds," he shrugged. He turned back towards his bed, he wasn't sure what he wanted Thomas to find. He wasn't sure if he wanted Thomas to find anything at all.

 **(Thomas P.O.V)**

Thomas and Aris moved into the room unnoticed and had quickly discovered that something was definitely wrong about this place.

All the people who had been 'taken to paradise' were unconscious and strung up on walls, draining a suspicious fluid from their limp bodies.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl, with thick ebony coloured hair strung up like the rest of the bodies. Thomas' breath caught in his throat as he made his way to the girl, "Teresa?"

He felt sick as he gently swept her hair out of the way and was silently relieved when he realised it wasn't her. After losing Chuck he wasn't sure if he could bear the thought of losing her as well. But Aris was beside him, frozen, his brow furrowed.

"That's Rachel. She was from Group B," he murmured quietly.

Thomas dropped his hand back to his side and was about to console the boy as the doors suddenly opened, the pair dived into the shadows and prayed they weren't seen. It seemed as if luck, for once, was on their side.

"What does she want now?" Thomas heard Janson whine as he stormed into the room.

Thomas didn't hear the reply but what he did hear was the hauntingly familiar voice.

"Hello Jason."

Ava.

"Nice to see you _again_ , for the _second_ time today," Janson said with bitter sarcasm, "sorry about the poor reception, we have a pretty bad storm going on outside."

Thomas peaked his head around the corner and was able to confirm his worst fear. Ava Paige wasn't dead. And WICKED was obviously not through with them. Aris seemed to have come to the same conclusion by the wide eyed look he was giving him.

"I wanted to inform you personally we aren't getting enough results," she said smoothly.

"We are going as fast as we can, we-"

"I don't care what you do, you need to go faster, we need the results quicker," she interrupted.

Janson scowled, "I thought subject A/B17 would be giving you results."

Ava sighed, "she is, but I need a wider variety. Quicker. How is Clara holding up anyway?"

Thomas' eyes widened.

"She's been removed, apparently she was relatively calm about it. She's complicated to understand. Apparently she even laughed at one stage, if you ask me she's already losing her mind," Janson shrugged.

"Maybe," Ava nodded, "I guess we will find out soon. But no matter what happens, make sure the other subjects from her maze do not find her, ever. They can never find out about her."

Janson laughed, "they won't. Actually, come to think of it, I'll get the newbies right now and send them to _paradise_." He laughed before turning around and walking out of the room, the hologram shut down and Thomas was out clawing through the vents the moment they left.

He needed to get to the Gladers first, or their hopes of escaping WICKED and finding the sisters would turn to ashes.

But as he desperately made his way back to the Gladers one question clawed at his mind.

 _What was different about Clara?_

When he pushed his way back into the room he was frantically telling the Gladers what he had found whilst shoving things against the door. They seemed to be in disbelief but when Thomas finally blurted out it was still WICKED they seemed to pull themselves out of the disbelieving state. The boys faces seemed to pale before they all got inside the vent system and started crawling away from the room. They crawled out of the vent system once they got into a different section.

As soon as they stumbled back onto the ground they erupted into conversation.

"We need to find the girls."

"They were taken together so they should be together still."

"The place is huge, how could we possibly find the two she-beans in time?"

"We can't leave them behind."

"It's just Teresa," Thomas murmured, and to his surprised the boys fell silent and looked to him.

"What was that?" Minho asked.

"It's just Teresa," I said, more strongly this time.

"What do you mean?" Newt asked slowly.

"Ava said Clara had been moved, away from the facility," Thomas explained.

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself."

Newt glared at Thomas for a long time, "what do you suggest?"

"What do you want me to suggest?" Thomas said slowly.

"We can't leave her behind, not again," Newt said firmly. "I won't."

"Leave her behind? Newt, she isn't even here anymore, she's been taken away," Thomas snapped, "if we don't save ourselves now we can never find Clara. If we escape we have a chance, even if its only little. If we get to Teresa she might know where she went."

Newt seemed reluctant but otherwise nodded. The Gladers moved through the hallways, Aris and Winston parting to complete something important, and eventually with the help of seizing the Doctor they found Teresa.

Thomas rushed to her side, her eyes flew open and she seemed to be in a daze.

"Teresa," he breathed.

She paled at the sound of his voice, "Thomas," she turned her head to the empty bed beside her, her eyes widening as if she had just realised something.

"Teresa, do you know where Clara is?" Newt asked desperately.

When Thomas met her eyes once more they were filled with horror, "she was right here," she murmured, "right here, before they put me out. Right beside me."

"Was she doing anything? Saying anything? Anything at all?" Newt blurted out, desperate for any sort of information.

"I-uh- she was unconscious when I first came in, almost as if she was asleep, but she looked… sickly… There was this one time I woke. I thought I heard her screaming my name. But before I could be sure I fell unconscious again." Teresa looked down at her hands in confusion, "she was trying to warn me about something, trying to wake me, her voice- it was so desperate- I- I am scared for her."

Thomas looked across at Newt who was staring at Teresa, he looked devastated. Things didn't seem to be looking good for Clara.

It wasn't long after they were forced to escape the room, they bolted down the corridors and were suddenly met with the huge exit door, but it seemed to be locked, when Thomas swiped the guards' card it didn't open.

Janson and a bunch of guards were approaching fast, Thomas knew they were running out of options. But just as all hope seemed to be lost the door behind them slid open, revealing a grinning Aris and Winston. And not a minute later they stepped out into the oblivion of sand and dust. They had no choice but to move away from the WICKED headquarters, no matter what they faced.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, it was hard finishing this chapter and I had heaps going on. I should be able to update on a much more regular basis now. Again, I'm so sorry! Thanks to everyone who has continued to support my story and as you know I love hearing what you thought of this chapter! So let me know!**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **Later Gladers!**


End file.
